


Family is not an important thing, Its everything.

by Midnightdust



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Artist Anthony DiNozzo, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, BAMF Steve McGarrett, BAMF Tony DiNozzo, Danny "Danno" Williams knows Russain, Emotionally Hurt Anthony DiNozzo, MRCT team goes to Hawai'i, Might be OOC, Multi, Protective Steve McGarrett, SEAL Anthony DiNozzo, Steve and Tony served together, Tags May Change, Tony speaks many languages, Tonys team doesnt know about his time with the seals, and Italian, like kate, no beta we die like men, steve too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdust/pseuds/Midnightdust
Summary: Tony bring the team to Hawai'i for 'team bonding' little do they know Tony has somethings he needs to tell them.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Danny "Danno" Williams, Anthony DiNozzo & Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter no. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction ive publicly posted :\ 
> 
> I do not own Hawaii five-0 or NCIS, nor any of the Characters in the Tv shows.
> 
> My grammar sucks, I'm sorry in advance  
> and no beta because i have no friends who would read this for me. We die like men :3  
> Any non-English words will have a translation in '( )'  
> I use google translate so im sorry if the translation is off a little. Feel free to correct me in the comments! And i might re-write this in a couple months but /shrug thats future Mids problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team lands in Hawai'i

Oh Gods. That's the only thing Tony can think. 'Oh gods'. Could you blame him? He was about to share the fact he was a Navy SEAL, a tier 1 operator to be more technical. But first Tony needed to get them to Hawaii, where his old CO lived. He needed help explaining his past and McGarrett seemed like his best choice. And kind of his only, the rest of the old team was either 1 dead or 2 out of the country doing god knows what.  
  


That brings Tony where he is now, a cargo airplane. "Remind me Tony, Why could we not fly on 'normal' airplanes." Tony rolled his eyes at McGee "Because McProbie that would take the fun out of it, Plus its only another hour before we land in Oahu." "Why are we going to Hawaii again DiNozzo?" His boss spoke "Because i have something to tell you and i needed someones help to do so." "Right right, why not do it yourself?" "I would explain it horribly, Boss" Tony stated, It was true. He could never really tell people his military background without getting overwhelmed or exhausted. 

_**Meanwhile in Oahu, Hawaii** _

"So one of you SEAL buddies is coming to Oahu to tell his NCIS team that he was in the Navy?"

" Yep pretty much Danno" 

"Why not tell them in DC?" 

" He wants me to help him explain it to them. Like why he couldnt tell them ect. ect."

"Ahh okay well then when do the arrive?" 

"Uhh" Steve said looking down at his watch. "About an hour so we might wanna leave for the airport right about now, Tell Chin and Kono to come too"

"Okay." 

**They've arrived**

Steve and Danny walked up to the now open cargo plane. 

Steve looked around and saw 3 males and 1 female. There was a older looking guy with a Grey Military buzz cut and Blue eyes. Most likely an Ex-Marine with the way he carried him self. Another male with brown short hair and blue eyes, He didnt look like he had any training whatso ever, Then the female. A girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes, she moved almost assassin like. And ofcourse there is a male with dark brown hair and hazel eyes looking cocky as ever. "Tones!" Steve called 

"Hey man! Good to see you again after what? 9 years" Tony said while walking up to the Navy Seal and giving him a 'bro-hug'

"Yeah i know! You should have visited sooner." Steve said and Tony hummed in agreement. A cough brought them from their conversation, Tony turned around to see who did it, It was Gibbs.

"Hey DiNozzo you forget? We dont know who these people are" Gibbs stated. Tony laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck

"Right sorry Boss. Steve this is Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee and Ziva David. Guys this is Lt. Cmdr Steve McGarrett." 

"Hello, as you know im Steve and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams and over there is Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua" 

"Great now that thats out of the way, May i ask why we are here?" David said. Both Steve and Danny taken back by her accent, Steve thought it sounds Israeli. He would have to ask Tony about it later

"Not here, lets get back to the palace. We can talk there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope thats good! Ill update when i can. But i cant write more as its too late and i need sleep.
> 
> Remember, The sun rises at Midnight! Mids' out~


	2. Chapter no. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tells them.

On the ride to the palace Tony and Gibbs rode with Danny and Steve, and Ziva and Tim rode with Chin and Kono. The space in the back seat was tiny but Tony and Gibbs fit. 

“So how do you two know each other?” Gibbs said, Breaking the silence 

“We knew each other from work” Steve said  
  
“That's all?” 

“What do you mean Agent Gibbs?”  
  
“Oh I don't know you two just seem close is all…” 

“Are you- Is he insinuating that you and Agent DiNozzo are fucking?” the loud blond said looking from Gibbs to Steve and Steve to Tony 

“I think he may be Danno” 

“Wh- Boss i can assure you me and Steve have never, and WILL NEVER fuck.” Tony said, sure him and Steve had made out once or twice but they were for _undercover missions_. And never has he looked at Steve in that way.

“Lo fai sembrare come una brutta cosa Tony” (You make it sound its a bad thing Tony) 

Danny’s jaw dropped, When did Steve know how to speak Italian? And why the fuck did he sound so hot, He had a perfect accent. It sounded real, not like an american trying to speak Italian. He’d had to tell his Ma about this, she wouldn't believe him. 

“Hol- Holy shit you speak Italian??” Danny whisper-yelled 

“You speak italian? Wait nope, should have guessed” Steve said

“Uh Hello? Back to the task at hand here?” Gibbs stated   
  
“My hand is going to get the task of strangling you if you don't shut up” The new jersey cop said

“ _Danny”_

“Okok fine” Danny said, Hands up in surrender 

“Oh Dio, questa sarà una lunga corsa in culo” (Oh God, this is going to be a long ass ride) Tony said slumping down in his seat

“What?” Gibbs said

“Nothin Boss”

“Didn't sound like nothing to me DiNozzo”

“Per l'amor del cazzo” (for fucks sake) 

  
  


**_They've arrived at the palace_ **

****

  
  


“Okay Tony were here can you tell us now?” Ziva said look imapclient 

“Can we get to the boardroom first?” Tony looked over at Ziva with a ‘duh’ look. 

They walked to the boardroom and Tony grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffee counter, he would need as much as he could get with how this was already going. Sitting down he sat in between Danny and Steve the looks from Danny and Steve say that they'd rather have him in between them rather than exposed to David, McGee and Gibbs by sitting anywhere else. He didn't think that Danny would have done that for him as they just met but it was now clear to Tony that he did it because of Steve; If Steve was protective of someone, so was Danny. Danny had only just met him but he was already becoming a great friend of Tony’s. David, McGee and Gibbs sat opposite of them looking at Tony expectantly while Kono and Chin were sat off to the side.

“Right i guess i should start by saying; I haven't been honest with you Gibbs.”He said looking into his Bosses eyes then redirecting his eyes to his cup of steaming hot coffee “I wasn't- I-'' Tony sighed, he didn't know how to say this. Looking to his left at Steve, Silently pleading him to help. He looked back and nodded. “He was a Navy SEAL. And a damn good one too, one of my best. Smart, quick, and deadly.” Tony winced at the use of the word ‘deadly’. “Right sorry.” Steve said looking at Tony. 

  
“You didn't tell us this why?” Special Agent Gibbs growled out.

“Agent Gibbs I would refrain from having that tone with Tony.” Danny barked. 

“It's okay Danny, Look Boss, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but most of my work is classified and hard to talk or think about, i mean i couldn't even tell you i was a SEAL without Steve’s help.” Tony said, looking into Gibbs’ eyes. His voice stern, left no room for discussion.

“Tony, it's okay. I get it. I never really talked about my past with- you know Before this team, It was too… weird to talk about, and the flashbacks just hurt too much.” Ziva said looking at Tony, He could see the sorry in her eyes for what their team leader had just said. 

“Yeah Tony, i may not understand why you didn't tell us but i don't hold it against you. You're telling us now and that's what matters” McGee stated Tony looked over to McGee seeing pure support in his eyes, then he looked to his boss, seeing confusion. Tony sighed “Thank you both, but i guess i should start telling you guys why i didnt tell you.”.....

  
Dundundunnnnnn **TBH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? find out next time!!
> 
> Uh.. i hope you liked this chapter, i found a beta; Google Docs.   
> If the Italian is off im so so sorry.   
> And again updates may be few and far between because of school and other things. 
> 
> As always, The sun rises at Midnight. Mid's out!~


End file.
